


FrostIron snippets

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friend of mine challenged me to write 50 Loki X Iron Man snippets, based on 1 word writing prompts, here's the result of that experiment, hope  you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FrostIron snippets

**1\. Summer**  
”This is not funny Tony Howards-son” ”I completely agree, your sunburns aren't funny, they're fascinating.”

**2\. Build**  
”NO!” ”But sweetheart, just think of the possibilities.” ”Okay 1: we're thinking of vastly different possibilities. 2: A flying suit of armor would definitely constitute a parole breach.”

**3\. Tie**  
Considering Loki's long list of obscure skills and talents, it was weird that he still needed Tony's help to tie his tie.

**4\. Gas**  
Apparently Midgardian vehicles needed a steady supply of a novel liquid known as “gas”. No matter, he had a book and the promise of his boyfriend coming to his rescue.

**5\. Fear**  
Pure, unadulterated, fear, was the only word that could describe Pepper Potts expression, when she heard who Tony was dating this time.

**6\. Stop**  
A word neither of them seemed to understand the meaning of.

**7\. Shabby**  
“It's not shabby! It's rock and roll!” Loki threw the ripped jeans at the philantropic “super genius”, realizing too late just how naked that would leave him. “Not too shabby.” 

**8\. Rent**  
“You know honey, you don't have to work to pay the rent, I can do that for you.” Loki sank down into his couch. “I know, but my dad was right, a bit of honest work does me well… Don't look at me like that, I'm as surprised as you are!”

**9\. Candy**  
Between Tony, Hawkeye, Thor, 3 mini-Bartons, and now the Asgardian god of mischief, Pepper Potts decided Halloween was the perfect time for a “digital detox”.

**10\. Hello**  
“Mr…?” The black haired man smiled a criminally charming smile. “Lokensen, Lauge Lokensen. I'm here for a job interview.”

**11\. Sky**  
As stupid and sappy as the sentiment was, Tony had to agree, the sky really did look the same in all the 9 realms.

**12\. Car**  
Most people quickly learned not to press any unknown buttons in Tony Stark's cars, Loki Laufeyson wasn't most people, which was exactly what Tony liked about him.

**13\. what**  
“It's really simple stuff, I don't understand what it is you're not getting. I crossed a graviton beam with a high frequency photon emitter, and directed the resulting anomaly through a non-Riemanian space… Look just call the lawyers. And Fury. Especially Fury.”

**14\. Glove**  
“Tony, do enlighten me, what happened to his royal highness Michael son of Jack's, other glove?”

**15\. Clean**  
Tailor made suits and engine grease did not mix, though that had never stopped them before.

**16\. Light**  
“How in all the 9 realms do you deal with those people? I can turn invisible, and they still make me want strangulate a small feline creature.” Tony almost had the Loki smirk down. “Experience and scotch my friend, experience and scotch.”

**17\. Cash**  
While his friendship with Pepper Potts was tumultuous at the best of times. Loki was still deeply grateful, that she took the time to help him make sense of the arcane and needlessly obtuse Midgardian phenomenon known as: personal finance.

**18\. Balcony**  
It was only after Tony showed him the pictures, that Sam believed “Helping Loki fix his balcony” wasn't a euphemism.

**19\. Gift**  
“Oh my god! Loki, how did you… I, I'm going to need a moment.” Who would have thought a birthday present could reduce Tony Stark to tears, especially a none explosive one.

**20\. Advantage**  
One of the advantages of having several private chefs at your disposable, was that it seemed all the more sincere when you then went ahead and prepared a meal for your boyfriend from the ground up.

**21\. Seed**  
“Stark, the less I know about your seed the happier I'll be.”

**22\. Dots**  
“Polka dots to be specific. Sure to turn heads at Roxxons little get together.” “Good head turning or bad head turning?” “Depends whether you ask me or Roxxon.” 

**23\. Tool**  
The insult was strange, curious even, but the emotions behind it were genuine. Loki would have preferred if Tony had just thrown an actual tool at him instead of the word.

**24\. Again**  
Never had the word been uttered more times in a night, than the time Loki introduced Tony to the Asgardian extreme sport: Jormungar rodeo.

**25\. Natural**  
“Tony we've got protesters outside the tower again, what did you do this time?” Asked an exasperated Captain America. “speak at NYC pride.” For once Steve sided with Stark against the protesters.

**26\. Bar**  
Tony and Loki had on several occasions considered giving gay bars a shot, but each time they got around to it, the music could be heard a mile away, and they went back to their usual hole in the wall.

**27\. Block**  
“Block man! Block like your life depended on it!” “I was blocking, but I still died, fat lot of good that stone shield did!” “Honey, I understand that shields aren't really a part of your people military culture, but surely you can figure out that the shield only helps if you point it AT the dragon.”

**28\. Mask**  
“You know, I've been thinking.” “About what honey?” “How about I join the Avengers?” In that exact moment their evening in was disturbed, by Tony getting a call from Maria Hill. “NO.” Was the only word she said before hanging up.

**29\. Remove**  
There were probably easier solutions to your allergic boyfriend neighbor-cat problem, than buying said neighbor a larger apartment in the other end of town. But Stark industries wasn't known for easy solutions, it was known for effective solutions.

**30\. Box**  
Shoebox was the word Tony had used to describe “Lauge Lokensens” new apartment. Then again that was probably for the better since it meant less time painting the walls, and more time snuggling with your boyfriend and a cup of freshly ground coffee.

**31\. Storage**  
Only fools did not fear Tony Starks storage closet, and they did not call Loki the king of fools for nothing. He thought as he tried to climb out from under a pile of boxes labeled “R.E.S.C.U.E. – failed prototypes”.

**32\. Glue**  
In case Tony should ever forget, Loki was quick to remind him that “god of mischief” was more than just an honorary title. Though Tony really did prefer when those “reminders” didn't involve epoxy.

**33\. Stamp**  
“Stamp collecting? Really?” Loki blushed. “It's an ironic hobby.” Tony smirked. “Sure it is hipster boy.”

**34\. Calculate**  
“I don't know what to tell you Fury, all my calculations tell me it should have been at least another 30 minutes before it blew up. No… Wait… That's an S not a 5, never mind it blew up exactly when it should.”

**35\. Only**  
Considering his history, most people suspected Tony of being less-than-faithful. The only insurance Loki needed was the fact he had never felt the need to question Tony.

**36\. Error**  
There was a fairly significant overlap between the Midgardian “Christmas” and Asgardian Yule. How was he supposed to know that Midgardians hung shiny trinkets, not sacrificial goats from the trees?

**37\. Enter**  
Entering an Asgardian courtroom was one of the most terrifying experiences Tony and Pepper had ever had.

**38\. Return**  
Turns out there was a fairly large amount of differences between Asgardian “Storting” and Earths courtrooms, not least of which being the fact that Tony was welcome to come back any time, especially if he brought booze.

**39 Garden**  
Okay so his “garden” was practically just some potted plants on his balcony, but Allfather damn it, if he hadn't worked his fingers to the bone for it.

**40\. Service**  
“Sweetheart, it's a buffet, you get the food yourself.”

**41\. Next**  
“Meangirls?” “Next. Disney?” “Next. 80's action?” “Next. French arthouse cinema?” “Next. Retro horror movies?” “Next. Bad scifi?” “Sold.”

**42\. Wander**  
Hiking was great fun, especially the part where your boyfriend carried you home in his flying suit of armor.

**43\. Remember**  
“Remember When you tried to take over the world? Twice?” “No honey, it's been at least 5 minutes since you last reminded me.”

**44\. Brick**  
“Relax, I read a guide on pinterest.” - Famous last words of many a home renovation project.

**45\. Closed**  
“What do you mean closed? It's only 4:30!” Loki smiled as he looked out the window, for all his supposed genius, Iron Man still got confused by the mere concept of timezones. Oh well, guess he had to think of some easy dinner based on what they had left in the cabin.

**46\. Care**  
Loki's fever was going on it's 3rd week, yet Tony remained annoyingly healthy, on the bright side, it meant that all he had to do during the day was move from the bed to the couch and back, and occasionally eat whatever Tony's private chef had prepared for him.

**47\. Kid**  
Their honeymoon in Ljosalfheim, hadn't exactly gone as planned. Loki hadn't really picked Tony as the cooing-over-children-type, but given a clean sheet Tony was determined to be a good role model for every child he met (and there were a lot of children in Ljosalfheim).

**48\. Brush**  
How it all started, a gentle brush of fingers.

**49\. Key**  
“A key, how intriguing, what does it open?” “The house, I figured, since we're now legally married and all, it was probably time you got your own keys.”

**50\. Win**  
It took Loki the better part of 40 years to win over Tony in a game of “Uno”, and even then he only won because their grandchildren helped him cheat.


End file.
